No Longer As They Used To Be
by RainbowDragon127
Summary: A fanfic mainly about Allen and Kanda's slightly hidden friendship. I apologize for lame title and if the story sucks, that's okay, I guess. Maybe a bit too many OOCness. My first fanfic with the most words in one chapter. Yay. ONE-SHOT NOT A PAIRING


I had been a exorcist for quite a long time now. The Black Order was like a home to me and everyone welcomes me back when I come home from a mission. Everybody was much nicer to me now than they had been when they first saw that I was cursed. Well, except for Kanda. That older exorcist always looked at me like I was a worthless piece of trash or a weakling. We try to avoid each other as much as possible. But when we come in contact, we tend to build up a fight. They don't end very well. Today, there were no missions that included me yet. I was just walking to the cafeteria, around the corner, until I bumped into someone. Being my polite self, I said,

"Sorry. I should've looked where I was going." I looked at the face of the person I bumped into. My eyes met blue ones. So dark that one can compare it to the Underworld.

"Che. You really should, moyashi*." growled Kanda. For some reason, I can never tolerate with him calling me "moyashi". I don't usually mind nicknames, but I really hated that nickname. It was because he hated how I was cursed and that he thinks I'm a weakling, like I said. It's not fair! He's probably just jealous because I'm as tall as him, even though he's eighteen and that I'm probably more stronger than him. I looked at him sharply, without showing fear because I didn't have any.

"Your brain must be really slow. You can't seem to remember that my name is Allen. A-L-L-E-N. Get that BaKanda*?" I replied in an calm tone. I was pretty sure I offended him because he placed his hand on his Mugen*.

"You know what-" Kanda was cut off when Lenalee broke in. I was very glad she was here. I'm already tired of this fight, even though it's only the beginning. If anything were to stop us, it would be her.

"Quiet! Why don't you guys ever get along?" asked Lenalee. I noticed Lavi next to her. Uh-oh. Lavi would totally tick off Kanda with his annoying comments. It's like waking up a wild lion in the middle of his sleep.

"Yeah. It's annoying, you know that? Yuu*, you're like eighteen. Shouldn't you act a little more mature? Even I could handle it more than you." said Lavi. Kanda whipped out his Mugen and pointed it sharply at Lavi's throat. It freaked me out when he does that to me. I've seen how sharp it was when in battle with an akuma*. He wouldn't mind doing it to us, but the ladies are safe. Lucky them.

"Don't you DARE call me by my first name! You may be 18 too, but I'm still older than you." replied Kanda. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I still act more mature than you." Lavi rolled his eyes and give his usual cheeky smile. Kanda huffed angrily.

"Stop it! Allen is fifteen, guys! He's more mature and polite than any of you!" yelled Lenalee. I blushed a bit. I became embarrassed; knowing that I was probably the youngest of all in the Black Order. Older exorcists would sometimes walk by and stare at me, wondering how a child got into becoming a exorcist. So uncomfortable.

"Ok...I'm just going to leave now." said Lavi, slipping away from the terrifying Mugen. Typical Lavi. He skipped down the hallway to who-knows-where.  
"Oh yeah. Komui said to report to his office. Like, right now." Lenalee said, before following Lavi. Kanda already started walking to Komui's head office. I walked after him on the other side of the hallway. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in!" called a joyful voice. I opened the door and looked inside. Komui was drinking coffee out of his favorite mug, with his feet on his desk. He beamed at us.

"Look how luck I am today! No papers for me to sign! Whoopee!" cheered Komui. I just laughed and said,

"But you probably would have more papers to sign tomorrow." Komui nodded and sighed in disappointment.

"Anyways...let's get on to the point. I need you to go find fetch a delivery from an old friend of mine in Venice, Italy. Here's your new finder, Zachary." ordered Komui. A finder stepped forward and waved hi. I waved back. Kanda snorted.

"If we aren't going to find an Innocence*, why don't you go yourself?" retorted Kanda. Komui looked at him seriously and replied,

"Kanda, not all missions have to do with Innocence. And I can't leave this headquarter because I'm the chief and in charge of what's going on here." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"But why do I have to go on a mission with him?" asked Kanda. He pointed at me. I looked at him, angrily for having to always mess with me.

"You guys have known each other for about half an year and you guys still didn't get along yet?" replied Komui. Kanda gave up with a sigh, not knowing what to say to that.

"Let's get going then." muttered Kanda. I followed him to the train. I showed my badge to the train conductor. The badges, we exorcists, wear tells everyone we are part of the Black Order. It's meant to tell them to show respect. At least, that's what Lavi told me. The train conductor lead us to a first class room. Kanda sat in one booth and I sat across him. Zachary waited and sat outside because he was permitted to stay out. How mean. My stomach growled and I groaned.

"Sheesh. Can't you keep quiet for a while? I'm trying to read." Kanda said, his eyes scanning the pages of the book he is reading.

"It's not my fault! I didn't get to eat!" I complained. I wish I bought some snacks. Kanda closed his book and stared at me. I could see a glint of mockery in his eyes.

"Good thing. Because of your big meals, you would've vomit in here." replied Kanda. I huffed at his stupidity.

"Since when did I vomit because of eating too much? I was born that way and have you forgotten? I'm a parasite type! They eat more than normal because of their great powers for god's sake!" I exclaimed.

"That's just another excuse for overeating."  
"No it's not! You're just jealous that I could eat so much and being able to keep thin."  
"Why would I be? I'm perfectly fine with my usual soba*."  
"Ha, I always knew you were a soba freak. Doesn't it get boring eating the same thing for three meals everyday?"  
"Shut up, moyashi. You probably got white hair because of your terrible diet."  
"First of all, stop calling me moyashi! Second, I got white hair because I was cursed!"  
"Says the one who was stupid enough to trust the Millennium Earl* and brought his father back to life into an akuma."  
"How was I suppose to know? I was only 12 and never saw him in my entire life! I destroyed Mana* before he did turn into an akuma, didn't I? And at least I don't have girly hair like you!"  
" My hair is beautiful and I know it! Hey, aren't you British? Why don't you speak in a British accent? It totally would suit you more because of your idiotic replies."

I gasped when he said that. Is he racist?! British people aren't idiots! I felt hurt.

"So? You Japanese people aren't so great either!" I argued. Now, I can see that Kanda was taken aback by that comment. He kept quiet, looking out the window. I looked at the opposite direction, biting my lip. I regretted at what I said. If I knew that receiving a racist statement hurt that much, why did I have to give one to another person? Part of me wanted to apologize about what I said, while the other part told me to keep quiet because after all, he offended me too. Guiltiness bit me in the face and I gave up. I looked at Kanda, to see that he was reading again.

"Um hey Kanda." I started. He didn't even look up or respond with a grunt. Not that I expected him to.

"Kanda?" Silence. That made me feel very bad. Was I that harsh? But I still need to apologize, knowing that was the correct thing to do.

" Um, I know that you're mad at me, but...I just wanted to say..." I was shaking, not knowing how he was going to react. I inhaled, then exhaled quietly.

"I just wanted to say...that I'm sorry for ever saying such a racist comment to you and I hope you'll forgive me because I'm so sorry that I just can't express how regretful I am because I'm just so sorry." I blurted out. I waited for his response. Kanda looked up at me and sighed.

"I'm also sorry for ever being a jerk to you and giving you a racist comment as well." he apologized. I smiled a bit, my hopes getting high.

"So, would you forgive me?" I requested. He nodded and I gave myself a mental pat on my back.

"Allen-kun! Yuu-chan! We have reached our destination!" called Zachary. We got up and walker out the door to find Zachary all smiling. Kanda grumbled when he heard him call him by his first name. As we stepped out, my left eye reacted to several akuma near by.

"AKUMA!" I warned. "Zachary! Go hide somewhere safe while we get rid of them!" Kanda whipped out his Mugen and yelled,

"First Illusion: Beasts of the Underworld!" The creatures shot out like bullets from his Mugen and attacked the humans who quickly transformed into akuma. The other humans screamed in terror and ran away with their family and friends.

"INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE!" I roared, as my left mechanical arm transformed into a claw. I jumped up and slashed at the akuma near by. It sliced in half and exploded. Good thing that all the akuma were level one. Unfortunately, there were so many of them. I felt pain flow into my body as I got shot in the back. I turned around violently and saw three akuma rounding up on me. I gasped and fell onto the floor. Dark stars* appeared on my skin. My eyes went wide and I screamed in panic as I realize that I was outnumbered.

"LET'S GO, MUGEN!" I saw Kanda jumped in my defense and blue lights flashed. He slashed at the akuma, destroying them one by one. I gritted my teeth. I had to help him!

"Come on Innocence! Heal me with your power!" I cried. My Innocence reacted and I watched as the stars start to disappear. I stood up next to Kanda and yelled,

"INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE LEVEL TWO!" Instead of a claw this time, it was a shotgun. I fired at the akuma one by one. Easy as pie. Why didn't I do this before? We fought our best and at the end, we were standing in a field of ash and soot.

"Thanks a lot for...standing up in my defense." I panted. Kanda huffed.

"What else was I suppose to do? Stand there?" questioned Kanda. I looked up at him with gratitude and smiled.

"Well, you never did that before. Nor did you ever break your promise about not caring if I had to fight all by myself." I indicated. Kanda looked away in embarrassment.

"But, I didn't wanted you to get hurt. Lenalee would kill me if you did." he mumbled.

"Awww, you do care."

"Shut up." Guess he wasn't always the ususal anti-social and arrogant guy.


End file.
